


In Comes Company

by LilRadRidingHood



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Silk (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRadRidingHood/pseuds/LilRadRidingHood
Summary: Johnny waits naked in Peter's bedroom. It turns out Peter invited a guest over for brunch.
Relationships: Cindy Moon & Johnny Storm, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	In Comes Company

It's been over an hour now since Peter swung out to chase a police siren, and Johnny still hasn't left the apartment. There's simply no way he's not taking more advantage of the fact that Peter's roommates are gone for the morning. So he chills in the apartment with no clothes on, until finally he hears a knock on the door.

"Come in," Johnny says, rushing back into the bedroom. He throws himself onto the bed just as the door opens. "I'm in here!"

Johnny's heart races as he hears the door to the apartment close, followed by the sound of footsteps growing closer. Even now, this relationship still manages to excite him. He wonders how fast Peter will be on him, where he'll kiss first, where he'll _touch_ -

"Pete? What's going on?" a voice says. Johnny freezes.

That's not Peter.

"No, don't!" He leaps to his feet, but it's too late.

Cindy Moon stands in the doorway and screams.

He starts screaming right after her, and he flames on too. The screaming dies down as Cindy realizes who she's looking at.

" _Johnny Storm?_ "

Somehow, he still has the audacity to grin at her. "Hey."

And just like that, Cindy's on her way out.

"Cin, wait!" Johnny flames off and sticks his head out of the bedroom. "If you're looking for Peter, he should be back any minute now. Why don't you sit? I can whip you up something to eat real quick."

It's the mention of food that gets her. She came here on an empty stomach, and she can definitely use a free meal.

"Okay," Cindy says. "Now hurry up and get some clothes on."

Moments later, Cindy sits at the table while the now-clothed Human Torch starts getting food ready in the kitchen. She just hopes Peter gets here soon. The last time she and Johnny shared a meal together was during their first and last date—an awkward, albeit fancy dinner that had minimal conversation between them.

Fortunately, the subsequent crime fighting was far less awkward. Otherwise, Cindy would've avoided Johnny's company completely.

"So what brings you to my boyfriend's humble abode?" Johnny asks.

"He invited me over for brunch."

"Well, at least that's still on. And trust me, I can cook better than whatever Peter was gonna feed you. Is this a regular thing you guys do?"

"First time, actually. Not the first time he's invited me over. I just usually say no."

"How come?"

"I dunno…" She wonders what's a reasonable thing to say to Peter's boyfriend about him. "It's weird having him worry about me all the time."

"That's Spidey for ya. Always worrying about everyone."

"I kinda thought it was just an overprotective sexist thing," Cindy mutters.

"Ha. Okay, that might be part of it. But he's definitely worried about me plenty. Even when we weren't close, he showed up one day when I was thinking about giving up being a superhero and convinced me to keep going. And when I came back from the dead and felt like I needed space to do my own thing, he let me stay at his apartment for a while. And when my family was gone- Well, he couldn't actually get through to me that time, but he was right to worry.

"So if he's right again and something _is_ bothering you, I hope you know you can count on your friends to be there for you. That includes me and Pete."

Which is all very touching, but Cindy finds herself fixated on some of the details he skimmed over. "You… came back from the dead?"

Johnny blinks at her. "Uh, yeah, I was in the Negative Zone for a while. Everyone here thought I was gone for good. You didn't know?"

"Oh. Sorry, I was… somewhere the news wouldn't reach."

"Right," Johnny says slowly. He looks at her dubiously, but doesn't push.

"How long were you gone?" Cindy asks.

"Two whole years. But it was only a few months over here."

"Was it weird being back?"

"I…" Johnny hesitates. "Yeah. Even when things were good, it felt… wrong. I spent so much time thinking I could never come back, because if I did then that'd mean Annihilus found a way to open a portal back to Earth to destroy everything. So when I did make it back, I wasn't sure how to handle it. And I knew my family already felt guilty for not being able to save me, so I didn't wanna talk to _them_ about it. So yeah, everything was pretty weird."

A silence settles between them. Cindy fidgets with her hair, feeling a bit guilty for bringing the mood down. But she doesn't regret it, exactly. No, she just regrets the one-sidedness of it.

"I was alone in a bunker for ten years," she says suddenly. "I thought I had to stay there to save people too, but then Pete let me out."

Johnny raises his eyebrows, but then he looks at her thoughtfully—like in some way, he understands. "How've you been doing?" he asks.

"I guess I'm good, all things considered. It's just… well, like you said. Everything's pretty weird. It's all so _different_ from what I dreamed it'd be when I was in that bunker. And sometimes I think I've moved on, but… it turns out I was wrong."

"Hey. You're doing great," Johnny says. "Ten years is a long time. I'd be impressed if you were just living a normal civilian life after that, but the life of a superhero? That's amazing."

Cindy smiles. "Thanks."

"Of course." He sets down a plate of eggs benedict with home fries on the table in front of her. "Now eat up."

And Cindy's gotta admit it, this probably is better than whatever food Peter would've given her.

While they're eating, they hear noise coming from one of the bedrooms.

"Pete? That you?" Johnny calls.

"You're still here?" Peter says. "I thought you would've left by-" He freezes as he walks into the room and sees Cindy. His mask is already off to show the look on his face.

"You know, your face right now kinda looks like the one Johnny had when I found him naked in your room," says his fellow spider-bitten hero.

"Johnny, you didn't!"

"Hey, you usually like it when I-"

Peter lunges to put his hand over his boyfriend's mouth. "Stop. Oh my God, stop. Cin, I am so sorry. I promise to make it up to you. Somehow. I mean, if it's even possible after Johnny- oh God, _why_ -"

But Cindy just laughs. "It's fine."

"It is?"

"Yeah. Just be thankful your boyfriend's such a good cook."

Johnny grins. "Now sit down and eat," he says.

Which Peter does, and they all settle into lighthearted conversation as they finish their food. They catch up on what's been going on in their lives lately—both on the super and unsuper side of things—and Cindy watches fondly as her friends exchange playful banter. Despite how her little visit started, she's glad Johnny's here. And more importantly, she's glad she stayed.


End file.
